Alliance Bingo Battle 35
.png |start jst=12:00 March 22 2019 |end jst=22:59 March 27 2019 | Primavera |Rank Reward | Mighty Maid Dress |Rank Reward | Tigre |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Kirsch |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Minessa |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Maya |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 35th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Tower of Genuine Treasures and 14th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt! events. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Obtain Rebirth materials from the Individual Ranking and Point Reward!! Starting from the 35th Alliance Bingo Battle, Rebirth materials can be obtained from the Individual Ranking and Point Reward features! Rebirth materials for the new LR PRIMAVERA can be acquired from the individual ranking feature, while Bud, Bloom and Flora rebirth materials for certain event-limited cards can be acquired from the individual point reward feature. ※Please refer to the point rewards page about how to obtain Bud, Bloom and Flora rebirth materials. ■LR PRIMAVERA added to the individual ranking rewards!! In addition, get in the top 300 and earn the Brooch rebirth material for GLR PRIMAVERA! PRIMAVERA can be obtained from the following: * Top 500 Individual Ranking Reward * 40,000 point reward LR PRIMAVERA Final Catalyst Lv.10 (Max) * • All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * • When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 25% chance Activations: 4 ■Lots of previous events cards now available! Previous Ring Exchange cards now reissued! ※For more details, please refer to the "About the Ring Exchange Lineup Update" announcement. ■Obtain of Heroics! You can obtain of Heroics ×1 as an individual point reward if you accumulate 1,000 points and 50,000 points! Collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA, UR BELL and other great rewards! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For further details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. ■Round Ranking Reward Rings increased! During the 35th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings will be increased! Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 March 24th to 22:59 March 24th (JST) 8:00 March 27th to 22:59 March 27th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ① Archwitch Panel at the center of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain LR Chance Summon Tickets, MIRROR MAIDEN SHARD, and other special rewards for defeating the Archwitch! ② Get extravagant rewards during SUPER FEVER TIME If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③ Choose the number of Battle Points! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, the excess point(s) beyond 5 and will be carried over for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【35th Event Schedule】 March 22nd ー March 27th (JST) 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 35th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after March 27th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR TIGRE is amalgamated with the MAID DRESS material card that can be earned as a top 2000 individual ranking reward, it will become GUR MAID TIGRE. ※GUR MAID TIGRE posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR MAID TIGRE Fist Service Lv.10 (Max) * • Deal 550% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * • Unit DEF +100% / 100% chance ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 35th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on April 5th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times